


Fallen fanart by Unicorn Empire

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so utterly honored that the awesome, the fabulous <a href="http://unicornempire.livejournal.com">unicornempire</a> made me a piece of fanart for my story Fallen!</p><p>This rocks. This rocks like a hundred-million comments and a giant bucket of love. I actually started crying when I took a peek because it was just so wonderful/awesome/unexpected/super/thoughtful! And, well, the art is great too! So naturally I just had to share it!</p><p>Check it out! 8D</p><p>
  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen fanart by Unicorn Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226432) by [mamishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka). 



  
  



End file.
